The Life of a Teenage XMen
by BlackFlame418
Summary: With a twist of the Xmen movies and Xmen:Evolution. A new teen mutant, Tommy D'Asto, comes into play at the Institute. Some weird pairings might be possible, RemyxOC BobbyxRogue. First fic, R&R, no flames please! Chapter 14 is up! Reviews please!
1. Tommy and Her Parents

**It's the same beginning I just edited it a bit. Enjoy!**

* * *

The buzzer sounded to my apartment in which I had been living in for at least a year. I was 17 at the time, soon to be 18 in a few months. I rented a place to live from the parents of my best and only friend, Sam. They all knew what I was and they didn't mind at all. I rushed to answer back by pressing the button to open the entrance door. I stood in the doorway of my apartment. A young looking man dressed all in black walked up the stairs. In his left hand he held papers.

"Miss D'Asto?" he asked , his voice rough and deep.

"Yes," I gave him a hard glare, "What do you want?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." he continued on like the news wasn't _that_ bad. "Your parents. They were killed in a train accident, it derailed, half of the people on the train died." he looked me over, but I wasn't crying, I had no emotions to show. I had no reason to.

"Doesn't this disturb you?" he questioned.

"Not really," it just came out. I didn't hesitate, "They never loved me after the age of 15. I have no reason to be _disturbed_."

"May I ask why that is?" more questions flowed from his mouth.

"You wouldn't like me either if I told ya why. Plus, it's none of your business. Now if you don't mind, Mr..."

"Ronan. It's Ronan."

"...Mr. Ronan, I have work to get to, so just shut the door on your way out please."

"But, Miss Tommy. The will. Everything in the house was left to you. Even the house itself." I dropped the book I was about to read.

"Everythin'?"

"Yes. Would you like to go there now?"

"Uh. Yeah. Hold on. Let me grab my coat." I took my black trench coat despite the heat outside, and a box of matches. Ronan just gave me a quizzical look. I took my keys and shoved them into my pocket along with the matches. I stopped by Sam's house or apartment to tell her mom I was leaving. She didn't question me. I was known as a "wanderer who doesn't leave the town".

Ronan automatically unlocked a black SUV. We both strapped in and set off. The ten minute trip was very quiet. He pulled into my dr... My parent's driveway. The house looked as though nothing had changed. My mother's rose bushes in full bloom brought the house to life. I immediately heard Roscoe, my dog barking inside. He greeted us at the door along with my cat, Sun. Neither had forgotten me. I looked around the house touching everything, remembering the area.

I came to my mom's China cabinet. "What about these? They're mine too?"

"It says 'Valuables: Tommy'. And unless you have a brother named Tommy too, they're yours." Ronan pit the papers under his arm and looked around the house also.

I gave a faint smile. On the mantle piece were all of the pictures my father had taken of us. There was a picture of just the three of us. I was about eight, with my arms in the air on my dad's shoulders. My mom was right next to us. We had all been smiling and laughing.

I left the pictures and went to my room and began taking down my posters and packing up my things. I put most of my clothes in a duffle bag. My posters went in it too. I packed my jewelry and laptop plus, some more little knickknacks. The weather was turning into it's usual Green Bay weather and the clouds were rolling in. My room was becoming bare. The last things I decided to take was a trunk full of old pictures including the ones off the mantle.

"Hey Mr. Ronan! Are my pets mine to take too!?" I yelled not knowing where he disappeared to.

"Yes Tommy!" he was beginning to get agitated.

_'Yes I succeeded!' _I always joked about getting people mad.

Most of the things in the house were useless to me. I decided that my mother's China could go to my aunts. They can fight over it. I wrapped up my favorite ceramic figurines in newspaper and took two of my mom's favorite Italian cook books. Since both my parents were fully Italian, I had a slight "mafia", as some put it, accent. I left the "G" at the ends of words out a lot.

I met up with Ronan in the living room. "Is this all you're taking?"

"For now. I want to keep everythin' in my room, but as for my mom's China, her sisters can have those. I have all that I want of my father's. Ya don't mind if I bring my cat and dog in your car, do ya?"

"No, not at all. That's why I have an SUV." he smiled and took the trunk of pictures and the duffle bag. I got Roscoe on his leash and Sun followed me to the car. Rain started to drizzle down as we got in. Roscoe ran from window to window in the back seat. His brown floppy ears bounced as he scooted to the windows. He whined at the passing cars. Sun took comfort in my lap. Her golden fur moved up and down as she purred.

"So," Ronan broke the silence to make a little conversation, "How did you manage to train a cat so well?"

I gave a little laugh. "Everyone asks that. We never trained her. She just follows me all over the place." I smiled and brush my hair away from my eyes. Ronan was smiling too.

My permanent bright red highlights fell in front of my eyes again as he skidded to a stop.

"Huh?" I jerked forward, _'Why did he stop?'_ I gave him a blank stare.

"I'm sorry, " he said as he returned my gaze, "But you said something about I wouldn't like you if you told me. It kind of threw me off. What did you mean by that?"

My mind blanked out. _'Why did he want to know? Can I even trust him? What will he think?' _"Um... W-would you tell anyone I-if I told you? Because," I sped up my words, "If you did I would get in tons of trouble and the police would arrest me and, and do some weird tests on me!"

"Okay, okay. Settle down. I swear to you I won't tell a single soul. I know you don't know me, but you can trust me."

"Well," I started, "It's hard for me to explain." I looked down to my lap and started to fumble around in my pocket. Licking my lips I took out my matchbox. One. Two strikes and the match was lit. I held it in front of me. "Watch." I said, still looking at the match. I placed my free hand in front of it and like magic the flame was gone. I glanced towards Ronan. He didn't look surprised. I was a little confused at that. My mother looked as though she was going to put a knife in my back when she knew what I was. I continued.

I laid my hand out straight, palm facing up in the air away from Sun. It began to glow bright red. Then a flame grew in my hand. Scared, I closed my hand and absorbed the fire.

"That is one of the most incredible powers I have ever seen. I mean I've seen a girl walk through walls, but that is simply amazing."

"You're... You're not afraid of me because I'm a... A." I lost the word even though I had been called it for three years.

"You mean a mutant. No, I'm not afraid. Your eye color gave that away." my eyes were a bright red almost orange. "In fact," he put his hand on mine which felt a little uncomfortable, "My son is a mutant. At the age of three he debugged my entire computer software program. He goes to this school just for mutants. It's called Xavier's School for the Gifted. The school is in New York. If you end up going, my son would give you some company. He's only 12, but he knows a lot for his age. His name is Shane, but other's call him Gizmo. Ronan replaced his hands on the steering wheel and we started moving again.

AWhats Shanes last name? If I do go it might help to know some kids. I thought this would be awesome. I could learn about my powers and go back to school!

AIts Shane McCons. Ill tell you more about it inside. Ill give you the address to the school also.

I didnt notice, but we were back at the apartment complex. The rain was now pouring down. Ronan took my duffle bag and trunk to the door. I put Sun under my coat and ran with Roscoe to unlock the door. My dog shook when we entered and followed us to my apartment. Ronan gave me the information about the school.

Before he left, he reached out his hand to me. AGood luck. I hesitated, then took his hand.

I replied, AThanks. Ill think about goin

AOh. By the way, I put Shanes email address there too. Feel free to talk to him. He knows the school better then I do. He smiled and turned to the door.

AThank you. Well, I said, Agood bye. I waved and shut the door.

While Roscoe and Sun got used to their new surroundings, I whipped out my laptop and began to email Gizmo.

This is what I wrote:

To: About the school

Dear Gizmo,

Hey! My name is Tommy and I talked with your father today. He told me that you go to a school for mutants. I was wondering if you could give me some more information about this school.

Sincerely,

Tommy

I sent the email and shut the laptop. There was much on my mind. _I have to tell Sam about this_. I made sure my animals would be okay and ran next door.

ASam! Guess what! I said as I ran through the door. She was sitting in front of the T.V. She turned it off and looked at me, wide eyed with excitement.

AWhat!? Whats up!? I flopped myself down on the couch next to her.

ATheres a school just for mutants. I can go there, learn about my powers and go back to school. Without worryin about gettin arrested for using my powers. Sam was speechless as her mom walked into the room and spoke for her.

AThat sounds wonderful! Do you plan on going? asked Mrs. D.

AIm thinkin about it.

AWhat would your parents think?

AUh. Um. Well, to tell ya the truth, Mrs. D. My parents died, both of them in a train accident. I tried to show some sympathy.

AWell, thats a shame! Sam and her parents didnt like my family after they tried to negotiate with them about my powers. Mrs. D continued with her cooking.

AThats great Tom! Sam reacted a little late about me going.

For the rest of the night we talked about going to Xaviers School. I nearly forgot about Roscoe and Sun. We chimed on until midnight. A howl rang out from my apartment.

Mrs. D looked up from her reading surprised. I gave a sheepish grin.

AEh! Oops, sorry. I forgot to tell ya. I got my pets too. Its alright if they stay awhile, right?

AYes, she smiled a bored smile, Afor a little while, but, she paused, Aif you decide to leave they must go with you. Its late. And Sam has school in the morning. You two can talk tomorrow. she pointed to Sam when she said her name.

I said my good byes and went back to my apartment. Roscoe desperately had to go out, so I decided to take him for a walk. Maybe even stop by the house for a minute. I patted Sun, who was lying on my counter, as I walked out the doors, Roscoe biting on his leash.

We passed the strip mall during the two block walk. The White Hen manager locked his door and turned out the lights for the night. Roscoe remembered the familiar route and tugged me along. Down the second row of houses and turning into the driveway before the cul-de-sac.

Across the street, a car door slammed to a black and blue jeep. Out jumped three teenaged boys, around my age, in their high school lettermen jackets. I wanted to run in fear.

AYou know, Trevor? A few years ago we wouldn'tt have been doing this. the tallest yelled.

The light brown haired one yelled back in response, AWill you shut up, Kevin!? Stop reminding me of the incident!

AShh you two! People are sleeping by now. the third one warned.

AJeez. Just learn to have some fun Trev, Kevin swung open the door to his car. ACmon Seth. We have to get home or mom will be ticked. Kevin slammed the door shut and started the jeep.

ATrevor, sorry about that. Ill see you at school tomorrow. he waved and was barely in the car before his brother quickly backed out and sped away. Trevor just looked to the clear Wisconsin sky.

I hid, trying not to be seen. I remembered that incident they mentioned. The memories shot back like a cringing pain.

_The rain began to pour down on the stadium. The crowd shouted as the player ran down the field, dodging everyone. He never lost his balance or the ball. The fans roared with excitement. The second half ended with a score of 34 to 22. The marching band began to play the school song. I shared a blanket with my first boyfriend, Trevor. We were both fourteen and freshmen. It was the fourth football game of the season for our high school and we weren__t ready for what the weatherman failed to predict._

_I snuggled closer to him, forgetting about my powers. I had only used them once when I was 10, when I absorbed a flame from a candle. I shivered and reached for his hands. He game a quick smile, but it soon faded. His skin turned purple and he went into shock. I had no idea what to do. One of the football moms saw Trevor in his condition. She threw her blanket around him and caught him before he fell. __A__Here,__ she handed me her cell phone, __A__call an ambulance. He__ll be okay. Don__t worry._

_I did as she said and when the medics arrived, there was already a huge group of people around us. I asked one of the medics putting Trevor in the ambulance if I could ride with him. He only shook his head in response._

_I waited in the waiting room for over a half an hour before the doctor came to tell me what had happened. Remembering what happened, my fear returned to me. __What had happened?__ I asked myself. A puff of smoke caught my eye. It was a hospital, no one is supposed to smoke in a hospital. Confused I looked up from the magazine I was reading. No one else was in the room with me. I looked back down to finish reading. The edge of the magazine was smoldering. _

_I gasped and quickly threw it to the ground, stomping out the slight fire that I had started._

_Suddenly, the sound of the door down the hall caught my attention. I quickly scooped up the magazine and placed it under some other magazines on the table, then sat back down as the doctor walked in. He looked sleep deprived, but he knew he had work to do at 11:30 at night._

_A__You__re Trevor__s girlfriend, I presume?__ all I could do was nod. __A__Okay, well, here__s the deal. Some how tonight Trevor__s body was not able to keep his body temperature up. His body, now, isn__t responding to any of the procedures we have done, yet he__s breathing. Because of the state of shock he was sent into, he isn__t waking up. This might be the first stages of a coma._

_Barely able to speak, I stood unsteadily. __A__M-may , I go s-see him?__ the doctor softly touched my arm._

_A__Yes, but only for a little while._


	2. Keep Your Promises

**A/N: The story continues! NO, I do not own X-men or the likes, but I do own Tommy, Sam, Trevor, and the other characters you DO NOT KNOW! It will get better I promise!**_

* * *

Tommy's flash back continues from the first page. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I followed him to the room in which Trevor was being held. The door was already open. Trevor just slept there motionless. The doctor checked the monitors then placed the clipboard he was holding on the back of the door. He respected the privacy I wanted and left closing the door behind him._

Tommy's flash back continues from the first page. Tommy's flash back continues from the first page. Tommy's flash back continues from the first page. Tommy's flash back continues from the first page. 

_I was about to touch my hand to his, but pulled back quickly, thinking twice. I moved my hand to his chest that was covered by his blanket._

"_I'm so sorry." I said with sorrow in my voice. "So sorry, if I had only remembered, this wouldn't have happened. All I know is that I can't stay here or go back to school. So I'm gonna have to leave for a while. I'll come back for ya. Just remember that… even if I don't" I left a soft kiss on his forehead, and then got up to leave._

_I walked through the downtown area of Green Bay with my head downcast. Every so often when I did look up, I was taken back by all the evil glances I had gotten. It was as if my face was screaming "I did it!"_

_Turing onto the driveway I could hear Roscoe's barking. The handle to the front door turned and the door opened, my mom standing behind it. I didn't look to her or return Roscoe's greeting._

"_Hey, honey! How was the --." She paused and I began climbing the stairs to my room, "Wait. Where's Trevor?" I stopped short, tears coming full force now. _

"_I NEARLY KILLED HIM! HE COULD'VE DIED!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's like I sucked the warmth right outa him! He could've died!" I clutched the railing of the stairs. Again the smoke began to appear like it had with the magazine. I tore away quickly. "See? I'm a tragedy waintin' to happen!"_

_My mom gasped and covered her mouth, shocked. She now knew exactly what I was. I quickly turned on my heels back the way I wanted to go, Roscoe right at my side. _

_Slamming the door after Roscoe had entered; I rummaged through my closet looking for my backpack and suitcase. Sun, purring on my bed almost looked like she liked what was going on._

_Still crying, I managed to fill both successfully. My mind already set on where I wanted to go to. I wouldn't leave until after my parents were in their room._

_  
Ten minutes later my father came home from work. Knowing his normal routine, he would go to bed shortly. When that time came, I could over hear them talking about me._

"_Adam! She's a mutant! We don't know what she's capable of!" my mom said nearly yelling. As she said mutant, I remembered the whole mutant scare that started about five or six years back. My parents didn't like the thought of mutants, ever since I could remember._

_My father tried to calm her down, speaking in a softer tone, "But Tom's our daughter, Jen. We just can't get rid of her because of her ability."_

"_She's not out daughter, Adam. Not anymore."  
_

_That was all I needed to here I left then climbing down the side of the house. Off to Sam's for some relief. And a home._

_End flash back._

_------------------------------_

I looked to my boyfriend across the way. What I would have given to hold him at that moment, but I held back. He looked so lonely.

"Why had she said that? 'I'll come back for ya. Remember that even if I don't.' Why wouldn't she remember what she had said?" my heart melted once again at the sound of his sweet voice.

'_And I won't. I promise.' _My mind seemed to call out as if he would get the message.

Holding back tears, I quietly opened the door to my house. I let Roscoe roam around the house with his leash on. I immediately went to my room, clearing my bookshelf and closet. Noticing how bare my room was becoming, I checked under my bed for another bag. Only finding a cat ball, a dog bone, and a stray sock, I hurried across the hall to my parent's room. Rummaging through my father's closet, I found his old camping backpack.

I quickly shoved everything I was taking at the time, into the bag. It was now two in the morning and I wanted to see if that kid, Giz, had emailed me back yet.

As soon as I got home, my laptop dinged, indicating I had mail. Sun jumped from the counter top to the table where my laptop laid and pawed at the computer.

It was as I hoped from the kid at the school.


	3. The Email and The Dream

**EDIT://: Just a bit like the first chapter**

**A/N: Okay this is a short chapter or page. I'm not getting as many reviews as I would like (HINT HINT) to keep going with my story, but I'll do it for me (and my sister who seems to like my writting). PLEASE R&R, I KNOW A LOT OF YOU ARE READING OUT THERE!**

**Disclaimer: I _OWN _NOTHING! The only things/people I do own are the animals, Tommy, Trevor, Sam, and um anyone else you may not recognize. **

**Remy: Dat's r'ght.**

**Fan Girls: snicker and scream. Some girl faints**

**Blackflame: What are you doing here? YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TILL LATER PAGES! NOW GET! Kicks him out the door**

**Fan Girls: start to cry and throw things at me**

**Blackflame: GRRRR...**

**Fan Girls: runaway**

**Now that, that's over... ON WITH THE FIC! **_R&R? Please? bats eyelashes_

* * *

Hey Tommy!

I'm glad you met my father. Yes, about the school, we accept all mutants. The staff and students are all nice and the teacher's are high quality. The professors or teachers are also mutants. There is a wide variety of courses you can choose from. The administrator of the school will be more than happy to take you in. Well, as a matter of fact he's already excited to meet you (he's a telepath). If you decide to come, I'll be more than happy to show you around. Classes start for newcomers, September 4th. I hope to meet you!

Giz

I saved the email hoping to remember the email was in there. I still wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to go. I knew for a fact I would be better off there then in the public. I was tired and my bed looked very inviting right about now.

I climbed into bed after I changed, Roscoe at my feet, Sunny by my pillow. I set my clock for 7:30a.m to walk with Sam to the end of the block.

…_I'm surrounded by darkness. Across from me is a dark figure only visible by a glowing necklace and grin. The figure darts toward me. About a foot away, it disappears in a shady haze. He decides to attack from my back. A sharp pain tears through my spine. I fall to my knees. Furious, I lean on one knee forcing myself to get up. Out of the corner of my eye he appears again, laughing a silent laugh. Staggering to stay standing, my hands turn red and grow hot. I keep staring forward, waiting for him to attack again. He disappears, but now I know his game, as if my anger increases the power of my senses. He reappears to my opposite side. Both hands infested with flame, I aim and did something I've never imagined doing. The darkness along with the figure is engulfed in flame. The burning darkness turns into Sam's apartment. She and her family are unconscious on the floor. I try to move to save them, but can't. Something pulls me back. I turn to find millions of shadowed hands pulling me back. I scream, but nothing comes out…_

I jolt up in a cold sweat, afraid to see what I had done. I find myself in my room in the apartment complex. I glance at my clock, it just changes to 7:30 and the radio goes off… "The forecast for today is partly cloudy with a high of 84°…"


	4. Babysitting

**A/N: Yet again a short one. Things are starting off pretty boring, sorry, but it does get better as the story unfolds. I'm hoping that if I get at least 3 more reviews, then I'll update more. I don't care who reviews, just as long as I get them. On with the disclamer...**

**Disclaimer: I _OWN _NOTHING! The only things/people I do own are the animals, Tommy, Trevor, Sam, and um anyone else you may not recognize. **

**Tommy: Please give Blackflame some reviews. She needs 'em!**

**Blackflame: Thanks, Tom.**

**Tommy: No prob. Have you seem Remy lately?**

**Blackflame: Uh... ON WITH THE FIC! (snicker)**

**

* * *

**I switch off the clock and get up to get dressed. Both Sun and Roscoe are sitting in my doorway and Roscoe whines. 

"It's okay boy. It was just a nightmare." I say to him and move into the bathroom, "I hope…" I say more in a whisper. I quickly get dressed and head to Sam's and knock on the door. Mrs. D opened the door, still in her bathrobe with Sam's baby sister, Jacqueline. I take Jackie from her. Mrs. D is glad to give her up.

"Remember Tom, you have to watch Jackie in an hour until Sam gets home from school." I nod.

"When do I ever forget?" I smile and bounce Jackie a little to maker her giggle.

"I know, but you never know when someone is going to forget something. Now I have to get ready for work. Can you see if Sam is ready yet?" She ran into the bathroom and closed the door leaving me alone.

I started toward Sam's room, when Mr. D rushed through his bedroom door, fixing his tie.

"Hi Tom! Remember you have to watch little Jay today." I gave an annoyed smile.

"Yes, I know Mr. D. Your wife reminded me already." I move on quickly to Sam's room to avoid more conversation. The door is wide open and Sam is at her desk with her headphones on at the computer. I signal Jackie to be quiet with a smile. She smiles back and I peek over Sam's shoulder. She is listening to yet another song I don't know.

Glancing around her room I see a wristwatch on her nightstand and grab it, dangling it in front of her face.

Sam screeches in fright and jumps, pulling off her headphones.

"You scared me!"

"That was my intention. Now get ready! You're gonna be late!" I being to laugh and Jackie laughs too without a single clue what I'm laughing about, "We'll be in the kitchen." I say and take the baby with me to get her some breakfast.

Like usual she gets dry Cheerios. I place her in her highchair and pour the baggie of cereal onto her tray. I feed her a couple and then she gets the hang of it. I eat some with her.

Mr. D comes back from where he was while I was with Sam. He quickly kissed Mrs. D in the bathroom and come to kiss Jackie.

"Goodbye darling!" He yells and waves to me as he opens the door and steps out into the hallway to go to work.

I smile, '_He's a good father.'_ My attention goes back to Jackie who threw a Cheerio on the floor. "Now that won't do, will it?" I question her while picking up the cereal. "Now eat it of I'll take it away." She seems to obey and continues eating; I get up from where I was sitting at the table to find her juice in the fridge.

When closing the door to the fridge, Sam appears where it was. I jump. "How long have you been there?"

"Only a couple of minutes." She smiles at her revenge.

"And you, little one," I point to Jackie, "have failed me once again!" She claps her hands and giggles at the tone of my voice.

"That's because she has betrayed you, my friend." Same and I start laughing.

My friend hurries to get her school things together and I get Jackie in her stroller. Sam yells goodbye to her mom and tells her I'm taking Jackie.

The baby had a blast going down the stairs of the complex. We reach the parking lot and head for the main road. It is cloudy as the weatherman predicted.

On the way to the school we talk more about my, hopefully, new school and I explain my dream I had that morning.

"That's pretty weird. Do you think it means anything?" Sam say a block away from the school.

"I don't know," I stop walking "I'll tell you more later. Bye!" We part there. Jackie waves and says "Bah!" her version of bye. I start to head back before it starts raining. To my relief we did.


	5. Up In Flames

**Disclaimer: It's the same as the first four pages! Jeez!**

**A/N: I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted! One shy away from the three I wanted! Alright... this time I'll make it... Three again! Just to see who's really reading... and liking what they read. So that would bring this story up to 7 reviews. CAN YOU DO IT? Yes you can. Again, it's a short chapter. There's not much to read or review. Right Logan?**

**Logan: (Skint) Grr...  
**  
**Me: Heh, heh... Never mind. (whispers) He wouldn't read it, if the professor made him... (growling becomes louder) (Me: runs away)**

* * *

I quickly check in to see if Mrs. D is still home. She isn't. I pick up a few of Jackie's toys and bring her back to my apartment.

Both Sun and Roscoe are glad to see us. I take Jackie out of her stroller and place her on the floor where I can see her with her toys and my animals.

After playing with her stuffed animals and reading a story to her, I let her play on her own to check my mail. Nothing but junk mail. I again read the email from that kid. One question popped into my head, how will I get there?

I ponder on it a bit then lose interest when Roscoe drops his bowl in my lap.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I completely forgot!" I scoop up the bowl and pick up Sun's. Pulling two cans from the cupboard I put food in both dishes. Jackie crawls over to me and signals to be picked up. "You're hungry too?"

I pick her up and put her in her booster at the table and get some smashed carrots from her baby bag.

After she ate, she immediately fell asleep. I place her softly on my bed in my room. I come back to find the room empty of people with just me and my pets. The feeling of loneliness hits me. I tread over to the couch. Sun rests on my lap and Roscoe at my feet. I stroke both of them. My eyes begin to grow heavy.

Within moments I am asleep and the dream starts again.

The man. The fight. The dying. It was all the same, but this time the darkness turns into a train car. It's burning. I see multiple scared people. Four of them turn out recognizable. A woman to the right is my mother. Next to her is my father. All the way to the left is a boy of my age holding a young girl. It's Trevor holding Jackie. She's crying and screaming. Each has soot smudged faces. The faces seem to dissolve and all goes blank again.

I wake up in panic. Jackie is wailing in the other room. I quickly get up and rush to get her.

"You're okay?" I calm down from the nightmare. My face softens, "You're okay." I shush her and her sobs end. Opening the blinds, we're bathed in sunlight.

Jackie blocks her eye from the sun and I move away to the other room. A nasty smell comes from the child I was holding and I take her to the washroom. She was fidgety while I changed her. Glancing at the clock, it said 1:35.

Taping the diaper, I sit her up. "How about going to the park?" I happily get her dressed and leash Roscoe. "Your sister will be home from school soon."

I throw on my black trench and pop the collar before placing a black baseball cap on my head. I put Jackie in her stroller. Sun jumps in next to the child. I just shake my head in amusement and head out the door.

**Reviews would be lovely! Thanks!**


	6. Don't Mess With a Mutant

**A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry for the long wait! School has been sorta hectic and with trying to sell the house, I haven't had much time to type or write in my story. Please continue to tell me what you think of it. And don't worry Tom's gettin' to the school, just be patient!**

* * *

At about 2:15 we reach the park. Sun jumps out once the stroller stops. I let Roscoe off his leash and pull Jackie out of the stroller and placer her on her feet. She staggers a bit, but gets a hang of the new feeling. She makes it to the sandbox, though her new walking is a little sketchy. Then she treads to the teeter-totter, then finally the swings. I lift her up and put her in a baby swing. 

The day is hot and the sky is clear. I roll up the sleeves to my coat and remove the cap. I gently push the swing and Jackie squeals in excitement.

"You like that, huh?" I smile and repeat the movement multiple times. The infant laughs and is entertained with the swing.

I stop to search for Roscoe who is chasing a bug on the ground near the jungle gym. Sun is at my feet cleaning herself.

A sudden bark comes from Roscoe and I return my glance to him. He growls at two beings standing across the playground. I recognize them from school. They were the punks who thought they could bully everyone, but they weren't very good at it.

"Hey! Would you look at that! It's Tommy D'Asto. The loser who dropped out of school!" exclaimed the leader. The other just snickered. "So, Tom, trying to baby-sit or is this your kid and the reason you dropped out!?"

That was the last straw. I tried to ignore them when I was at school, but the picked on Sam, the picked on Trevor. To pick on me was the last thing they should have done.

"That was a bad move, punk!" I moved closer to the sandbox and Roscoe began to growl again.

"Why!? What are you going to do about it!?" he moved to stand in front of me. His hands met my chest and he shoved. I smirked with an annoyed look on my face.

"You've crossed the line!" I shoved back, playing along in his childish game.

He formed his hand into a fist and aimed for my stomach. The pain surged through my abdomen. I cringed and grabbed my stomach.

I stood up straight with a fist full of heat… literally. I forced the hand to his face. It made contact, leaving a red burn mark.

Touching his face he yelled, "Damn you!"

Next, he kicked and my feet came out from under me. I landed on my back. Straightening up, I wiped the dirt off myself and stood. My body felt a rush, as if I had an endorphin that needed to be run off.

"You should have never messed with a mutant!" I stood there with my hands out towards the boys. My hands glowed with an unusual power. My fire had turned orange and almost vapor-like. My hair and coat blew in an artificial wind made by my powers.

A bright flash of reddish-orange like emerged from my hands, packed with heat. It engulfed the sandbox and my vision of the boys.

Once the flash disappeared, I saw the boys running away from the disastrous scene. The sand in the sandbox was no longer grains, but glass. The wood that encased it was charred and smoking.

I panted to catch my breath. Jackie was crying from fear and Roscoe and Sun were by her side at the swings. A single round of applause came from behind me as I moved toward Jackie. The clap had a distinct sound that I could only remember. I grabbed Jackie out of the swing.

"So, you thought that was interesting?" I turned around to face Sam.

"That. Was. Bloody. Amazing!" she smiled.

"No. It wasn't. Did you see the whole thing? I could have killed them or worse, your sister." She frowned and stepped over to the sandbox, placing her right foot on the glass.

"So, how are you going to explain this to the city council?"

"Shut up! I'm not going to tell anyone and you can't either. I should have lived in a forest in a shack where I could hurt no one!" placing the baby back in the stroller, Sun jumped back in and Roscoe came to walk beside me. Putting him on his leash, I handed it to Sam.

We walked back to the apartments in silence. As soon as we got in the door, we all collapsed on the couch with the animals at our feet. My dream from that morning and afternoon hit me again.

"Hey, Sam!" she looks at me with a weird expression, "that dream I had. This morning. I had it again when I was watching Jackie, but it was different." I explained in detail who was in it and what happened.

"That's like what just happened at the park!" she exclaimed.

"So, it was a sign after all." I leaned back in the sofa and rubbed my hand over my face as if to remove the memories. I sigh. "I have to get to that school." Slightly turning my head I look at Sam with Jackie on her lap. She nods in approval.


	7. Hittin' The Open Road

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated the story in a while. I've been bogged down with homework... THANK YOU SCHOOL! So, I haven't been able to write as much as I would like. It's a short chapter, but I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

That night, Mr. and Mrs. D got the whole story about what went on at the park, with the helpful exaggerations from Sam, and why I had to leave as soon as I could.

When I got back to my apartment, I emailed Giz to see what I needed to bring. He pretty much said clothes and anything to keep myself occupied. The things I wouldn't need would go to Sam and her family.

That was it, I was leaving. My home town would be left behind. Sam would be left behind. _Trevor_ would be left behind.

The last couple nights I took packing and hanging out with Sam as much as I could. I snuck into my old house, which was soon to be my aunt's and stole, I mean borrowed my mom's old blue mustang to drive me to New York.

I was excited and somewhat frightened. What was this new school like? What were the students like? The mutants? I was soon going to find out and met the infamous Professor Xavier or Xavier's School for the Gifted.

I went back to my apartment to wait until morning to leave. Sun and Roscoe would be coming with me. I would leave before Sam left for school. Mr. and Mrs. D would miss a fulltime baby-sitter for Jackie, but they would miss me like their own daughter. They were proud of me though and happy. I would be finding help that I knew I needed. Not only would I miss them and Sam, I would also miss Trevor.

The night went by quickly. The reoccurring dream had not come back at all. I suppose it was because the dream had actually happened in the park. My car was packed and Sam was ready for school. Mrs. D, being the great mother that she was, packed me a lunch for the road. Even Sun and Roscoe got a little something for the trip.

Hugging Sam, I started to cry as did she. We had never parted each other. I had always stood next to her and now I was leaving.

"I'll come back. I promise." I stepped back to look at her and her family. Mrs. D was holding Jackie who also wanted a hug from me. "I thank you both," I said to her parents, "for acting like parent toward me and for giving me a home." I embraced them bother at the same time with Jackie squeezed between.

I turned back to Sam and whispered to her as I placed my arm on her shoulder, "Tell Trev, I am sorry and that I am leaving. Just tell him to trust me. I will come back to you guys…"

With a skip, I waved back to them and opened the passenger side door for Roscoe and Sun to jump in. I got in on the driver's side, buckled up, placed my black, round-rimmed sunglasses over my eyes and started the engine.

I revved the engine and smiled at Sam, giving my legendary peace sign hand wave and was off to fulfill my destiny. The school was waiting for me and the excitement rushed through my body.


	8. A Little Sleep Deprivation and Bad Luck

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to be posting a few short chapters. One, because I have written very little in the story from this point on and two, because I don't know how long the computer is going to be up and running. Also, I know NOTHING about Michigan and if they have a form of water transportion (like what I use in this chapter). I just made it up, so, go ahead and correct me or laugh at me. Either way I really don't care. **

**Welp, Enjoy! I'm looking forward to some reviews soon. **

* * *

About halfway through my sixth CD in my CD collection, Roscoe had to make a pit stop. It was just my luck. We had made it to the state's border near the lake. It was at least fifteen minutes to the ferry dock where the cars would be loaded. Back on the road I came to a ticket booth to buy a ticket for the ferry using my parent's leftover money. The ferry was loaded and I stayed in the remainder of the trip to Michigan in the car to get some rest before driving again.

The garage where the cars were kept was nice and dark, a perfect place to catch up on some sleep. Sun and Roscoe took my lead. All was quiet in the garage. I got about five minutes into my so called "nap" before a slight tap cam to the driver's side window. I opened my eyes to a flash of white light. Shading my eye from the light, I opened the door to see who and what wanted my attention.

Stepping out of the car to full height, I see a police officer dressed in blue uniform. "Is there something wrong officer?" I gave him the usual question in a flirtatious way.

"May I ask where a young woman such as yourself would be going?" he flashed the light into the car and started to search it.

'_Roscoe better be nice. And no it's none of your business, you idiot!'_ I wanted to say out loud. "Well, I'm travelin' to New York to… uh… visit a friend to look at colleges." '_Damn! I shouldn't have paused! Maybe he didn't catch it?'_ "I was hoping to get some sleep before I had to drive again." The officer gave me a curious look, but the look subsided when I said "colleges".

"I'm sorry for bothering you miss. Good luck with you search." I smiled and he turned, walking away without further questioning.

"Like hell you are!" I said under my breath and got back into the car to sleep the rest of the way. Hopefully without getting bothered again!

Later, we were back on the road, finally driving through Michigan. The roads were open until we came to the first big town, Lansing. Also being the capital, I knew I made a huge mistake. There was traffic for at least twelve miles maybe more. It was close to 9:00 a.m. on a Tuesday, so everyone was going to work. Even with the traffic I was making fairly good time. Roscoe only needed to stretch once since the time we left the ferry.

Once the traffic died, I floored it to the next side road. Not once did I check if I needed to refuel the car. This was my biggest mistake.

About fifty miles outside of Lansing, I was driving through the countryside when I was hit twice with bad luck. Not only did the Mustang run out of gas, but something under the hood started smoking. I was never too big on cars and I had no idea what could have been wrong.

I tried my best to pull over to the shoulder and jumped out of the car in attempt to see what had gone amiss. The hood was too hot to touch. That didn't bother me though. I tried the best I could to absorb the head off the hood and quickly flipped it open. Smoke wafted into the air, the engine still hot.

"Great! Just great!" I yelled. Roscoe began to whimper in the back seat. I went around to the side door to let him out. We would have to walk. I had no cell phone to call for help. I glanced around to see if there were any houses in the area. Off in the distance, two tops of a farm's silos were visible.

"Alright, guys. We're headin' that way." I pointed in the direction of the farm and got Sunny out of the car. Leaving my trench and locking the car doors, the three of us headed in the farm's general direction. Open land on both sides of us.


	9. Paul and Edith

**A/N: Yes, she's back! I know you're all thinking that! Okay... maybe not. I can hope can't I!? Anyways, I'm updating with one more chapter before I'm completely deprived of a computer in the up coming weeks. **

**Disclaimer: ...If I actually owned something, I wouldn't be on and I'd be getting paid millions right now! OH I WISH!!! **

* * *

We walked a good mile before we saw the farm in full view. Cows also appeared along the side of the road in the fenced in barn yard. A tractor also looked like it was working in the middle of the field. There was a voice in the back of my head telling me to stop here to ask for help. The voice didn't say it as a suggestion, but more as a command.

I figured, _'What the heck? The worst they cou—'_

"Excuse me there miss. Is everything alright?" I jerked my head to find an elderly man, who was apparently driving the tractor at the side of the fence.

"Um, actually, my car broke down about a mile away and I have no way of getting' to where I'm goin'."

"Well, that ain't a problem. C'mon, I'll give ya a life to where your car is and we can tow it back to the barn. I'll see if I can fix it for ya." He had a wide grin on his face. For his age, he seemed like a happy old man. I just smiled and nodded my thanks.

To my surprise, he drove his tractor out to the road while I waited for him. All four of us ended up driving back to get my car. It seemed shorter than a mile when we drove there. On the way back I introduced myself.

"Thank ya, sir. My name's Tommy," I gave a childish grin, "And these are my pets, Roscoe the dog and Sunny the cat."

"Why it's nice to meet ya'll. And you're very welcome Tommy. It's not everyday when ya see a young girl, like yourself, walking down a country road. It's the least I could do." He smiled as he pulled the huge tractor onto his farm house drive.

A woman, who looked like his wife, stood by the front screen porch door. She waved and her face wore a bright smile. The old man waved back and as he did so he said, "That's my wife Edith." He pulled the tractor's keys out of the ignition and climbed down on his side. I also climbed down, helping Sun out of the cab. As I did so I realized I didn't get the man's name.

"Excuse me, sir?" I yelled to him from the other side of the machine. He appeared moments later at my side.

"Yes?"

"It's occurred to me that I didn't get your name."

"I'm sorry. The name's Paul," he waved me to follow him, "C'mon in. Ya can stay inside while I see what's wrong with your car." We walked together to the front door, both animals in stow.

Once we reached the door, Paul introduced me to his wife, "Edith this is Tommy. Tommy, Edith."

"It's nice to meet you Tommy." The old woman reached out a gnarled, overworked hand. I gladly accepted it.

"Nice to meet ya ma'am."

"Edith, I'm going to see what's wrong with Tommy's car. Meanwhile, keep each other company." With that said, Paul left to go check on my car. The two of us were left in the hallways of the front door in complete silence.

Noticing the cat and dog in her home, Edith spoke up, "Those are beautiful animals you have there. What are their names?" she stuck a hand out for Roscoe's permission to be pet.

Pointing I said, "That's Roscoe and that's Sun."

"Their names fit them perfectly."

"Thank ya ma'am."

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Edith."

"Well, than, thank ya Edith." I smirked and gave a slight chuckle.

"Don't just stand there, come in. Come in. Have a seat," she moved aside and showed me to a room which must have been the living room, "Make your self comfortable. I'll be back with some tea."

I sat down on a white wildly patterned couch. Across from where I sat was a small, old television. The peach walls wear covered in pictures of family and paintings. On the end tables around the room were more family portraits. A fire place occupied the right side wall. Next to is sat a recliner.

The frail, old woman entered the room carrying a tray with two glasses of cold tea and two small bowls of water. She placed the tray on an end table close to where I was sitting and placed to bowls on the floor for Sunny and Roscoe. She then took one of the glasses for herself and sat in the recliner to face me. She smiled, I smiled. I also reached for the beverage placed by me.

"So where are you heading?" she sipped her tea, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I was headin' for New York," I paused to take a drink. My mouth was surprisingly dry, "to go look at a school with a friend." My alibi from before was repeated.

"Oh. So how old are you?"

"I'm going to be 18 in October."

"So you're looking for colleges." I shook my head in agreement. _'Don't ask which college.'_ I had no idea what colleges were in New York. As my thoughts finished the screen door slammed as Paul entered the living room.

"Well, Tommy. I can't seem to figure out what's wrong with your car. I'll see if I can get my grandson out here and he'll take a look at it." He wiped his hands in a clothe he took out of his pocket.

I sigh, "Do ya know how long it might take?"

"Not sure. A couple of weeks at the most." I grimace, _'Oh man…'_

"Are there any towns nearby where I can get a hotel room?"

"Oh, there's no need. We'll let you stay until your car is fixed. That way you won't have any trouble with the hotel about your animals." Edith stood up as though her word was final.

"Edith's right, you don't have to go to all that trouble. Just stay here." Paul insisted and waved a hand.

"That's very nice of ya. I sorta have to get to New York by a certain time though. I hope it gets done fast." I took a sip of tea. _'Looks like I'm stayin'.'_

"Our grandson can be here first thing in the morning. Don't worry about a thing," stated Paul.

"Thanks a lot. If ya need it, I'd be more than happy to help ya out around here."

"We'll see if we can put you to work. But right not, let's see if we can get you settled. I'll go clear out the spare bedroom. Paul, go help Tommy get her things from her car." Edith rushed off and Paul and I headed back outside, Roscoe and Sun bringing up the rear.

* * *

**A/N2: Did ya like??? I'll update when the computer is up and running again. OH! In the next chapter you all will get an idea of what Tommy looks like. Aren't you excited!?!?!?!**


	10. The Girl In The Mirror

**A/N: Welp, here it is. Sorry for the wait everyone! I believe it's a little longer in length than the pervious chapters, so I feel it makes up for some of the lost time. **

* * *

I unlocked the car and opened both the trunk and the back doors to get as much stuff as I could out to carry. Paul was nice enough to bring in the trunk I had and duffle bag, both of which were extremely heavy. I carried in a back pack, a small rolling suit case, and a small duffle bag. That was everything I had in my car besides a box of little statues and pictures that I wanted for my dorm at the school. 

Paul led me into the house to a spare room off of the kitchen area. The room had a flower theme to it. The comforter on the bed had a floral pattern as well as the wall trim and pillow cases. Every painting had some hint of flowers in it. The bed was placed right of the door and faced the back wall's window. To the left of the door was a small four drawer dresser. It was a light shade of brown with floral designs cared into the face of the top drawer. Next to the dresser in the corner, was a full length mirror.

All in all, it was a small room, but just enough room for one person and her animals. I placed my bags on the bed and the suit case on the floor. Paul put my trunk at the foot of the bed and placed the duffle bag on the bed also.

"Dinner will be around five. One of us will come get you. Make yourself at home." Paul said. Once he finished Roscoe and Sun jumped on the bed.

"Not _that_ at home, guys!" I yelled, shaking my head in disagreement. Paul just laughed.

"Aw, that's alright. Just as long as they don't soil anything." He gave a mock serious grin than left the room to help make dinner.

Placing my car keys on the dresser, I moved myself to the mirror. I looked up and down myself from head to toe.

My light brown hair was accented by my natural red streaks. I guessed they were part of my mutation, though they only began to show when I was about twelve. Parts of my hair were sticking up all over the place, others seemed straight, but in dyer need of a brush. My eyes were an orange color, close enough to be red, also a part of my mutation. They were that color since I was born. My mother, or even my father for that matter, never said anything about them. Trevor thought they were gorgeous and Sam, of course, thought they were cool. My face was clear and slightly tan, darker than any American. The tan came from my Italian roots. On the right side of my nose was a small, barely visible nose ring. It was a stud that matched the earrings I was wearing. On my neck hung my silver cross which had a swirl design on it. The cross was given to my by my grandmother a year before I walked out of my parents'.

I was wearing a black t-shirt with red trimming the sleeves and collar. A red rose was the center piece. Over the shirt was my favorite black trench coat. There were belt loops wrapped all around the coat, but I had taken the belt off some time ago. The collar to the trench had been flipped down because of the heat. The coat reached to a little passed my knees. It was lined with buttons down the middle and two pockets. I had two trench coats, both almost exactly the same. I was hoping to have flames in orange and red sown on one of them at the bottom. I was wearing black flare low-rise jeans. Through its belt loops was a black rind stone studded belt. On my feet were my black Vans. I never skated in my life, but I loved to watch people skateboard. I also wore black combat boots on occasion.

My sense of style made me look punk or sometimes Goth, but I wasn't. Sometimes I wore gray workout pants or blue jeans, maybe even white sneakers if I felt daring enough. I can't lie; I might even throw a pink or purple t-shirt on if I felt like it. I loved zip-up sweatshirt and hoodies.

I took off my coat and threw it on the bed next to my stuff. My gaze went to my hands and arms. My wrists contained of black and red thin banded jelly bracelets. My eyes slowly scrolling to my fingernails, they all had straight black nail polish. My ring finger and thumb on my right hand had each a think silver banded ring. My left hand carried the same evidence.

Done examining myself, I plopped down on the bed's edge to relax before unpacking my essentials. A knock came from the door. I turned my head slightly to see Paul standing in the doorway. I smiled a bit.

"Supper's gonna be ready in 'bout five minutes. Do you need help unpacking?" his smile met mine.

"No, that's okay. I've got it. Thanks though. I'll see ya at dinner." I got up and brushed my jeans off once Paul left. Pulling the suit case up on the bed, I unzipped it to place some of my clothes in the dresser. My shoes and trench coats stayed in the case along with my other jewelry and hygiene products.

Dinner was called not so long after I finished. The kitchen was a small farm style kitchen. The table was round and luckily fit three around. My pets begged at my heals, even before dinner was served. The small television that fit on the countertop was on, set to the news on channel 7. There was some rally going on in the downtown area of New York. The president and some military leader were giving a speech over the crowd. The bottom of the screen read "Mutant Debate".

I was intent on trying to hear what they were saying, but the volume was low and their voices were barely audible over the crowd of both humans and mutants alike. Some protesting, others not.

"This mutant problem has got to be stopped! We must put an end to it!" the military figure stated. It was followed by cheers of agreement and some boos from the people.

The president stood up to speak next. He cleared hit throat and shouted out over the crowd.

"For years, the government had been facing the challenge of creating an immunization, an antibiotic, if you will, to rid humanity of this mutant disease. Many leaders before me have failed in making this medicine, but soon it will be available to those with the illness. I – "

"Oh, shut that off! Why can't the world just leave these poor people alone?" my eyes moved from the television to Edith. She switched off the tube and moved to the oven to remove its contents.

"So, you're for the mutants?"

"Oh, sure. I believe, as does Paul, that the mutants are just another race. All humans are created equal, so why not just leave the poor things alone? That's what I say. If anyone I know was a mutant, I'd treat them no different." my eyes widened, surprised by her response.

"That's a great way of lookin' at it."

"Yes, it is. What about you?"

"What? Am I for them? Of course. No one should have to be treated differently because they can control fire or move things with their mind. I also don't get why they call it a disease. It's not killing them off, is it?"

"Control fire? Now that's a new one," She did not look at me, but I could picture her face, "and I don't get it either."

"Well, I'm just assumin' what on can do."

"Ah, you'd be surprised." She smiled and placed what was dinner on the table.

"I'm sure you'd be too…" I said under my breath. Just then Paul walked in wiping his hands on a rag.


	11. A Short Break

**A/N: Hey all! I'm back! I haven't had much time to write, so these next couple of chapters/pages are going to be kinda short. Sorry for the wait. I must admit that these will be pretty boring. I hope to get more of it written this summer and HOPEFULLY it will get interesting again. Well, it should. Thanks for reading!!**

* * *

"Hello darling. Hello Tom." He said tilting his hat before taking it off, "Is dinner ready?"

"As a matter of fact, it is." Edith said as she placed the last pot on the table then sitting herself. Seeing we were ready to eat, Paul turned to me.

"Tom? Would you do the honors of saying Grace for us?" I blushed, the last and first time I said Grace was when I was eight.

"If you don't mind," I cleared my throat, "It has been a while since I've done it." I smiled a sheepish grin at them.

"Well, don't pressure the poor girl," Edith to the rescue. We held hands and Paul led us in prayer. Afterwards we ate in silence for a while, until Edith broke it.

"Paul? Did you call Luke?" my eyes shifted to Paul.

"Yeah. He said he'd be here no later then 9:30. He knows much more about cars then I do, Tom. He'll have that car running in no time." I smiled.

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"So where were you headed before your car broke down exactly?" I finished chewing then replied to Paul who hadn't heard the story earlier.

"I'm goin' to New York."

"And your parents allow you to travel on your own?"

"The truth is my parents both just died. So I'm travelin' to meet up with my friend to look at colleges and possibly stay with her for a while." Well my parents' death was the truth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The elderly woman placed her hand atop mine. I smiled. What else was I to do?

"No, it's alright." She tapped my hand reassuringly then went on with her dinner as did I.

Immediately after dinner I said good night to the couple and gladly jumped into the warm bed they had loaned me. That night I slept peacefully and nightmare free.


	12. Luke

**A/N: Welp, here's the end of what I have written so far. More should be coming soon. Some reviews that would get me motivated would be nice (hint hint). Enjoy!**

* * *

In the morning I was shaken awake. I shot up in bed, wide eyed. It had to be an earthquake I thought, but that was rare in the mid-west. The room shook again. I threw off the covers and ran into the kitchen. There sat Edith reading a newspaper and sipping coffee. 'A_m I going nuts or did she not feel that?'_ Once again the floorboards shook beneath me and the plates in the cabinet rattled.

Still Edith looked at the paper. Before the tremor ended, I made a mad dash for the front door. I stopped short in the driveway watching a boy a little older than me working on my car, which was lifted up by ground under each wheel. I gasped and the boy looked up, his face a little dirty with oil. He wore ripped blue jeans and a faded black shirt which set off his dark brown hair and eyes.

"Hey." He smiled. Only then did I realize I was still in my black laced tank top and dark red, blue, and green plaid pajama pants.

"How did you do that!?" still in shock I pointed.

"Well… I…" he shuffled his feet and placed a hand behind his head.

"You can control the earth!?" clearly overwhelmed with excitement I ran up to one back tire of the car and studied his work.

"Rock, actually. Like the ground." He blushed. I turned to him, glad to be in another mutants company.

"I'm sorry. My name's Tom. You must be Luke."

"Yes'um, I am." He smiled a sincere smile, finally warming up to me. He stuck out a hand and I gladly accepted it. This was going to be a fun friendship, I thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The entire day, while Luke worked on my car, I helped with little tasks around the farm. Brushing and pampering the horses along with cleaning the tractors were easy jobs. Hauling hay turned out to be much harder than I anticipated.

After the yard work was done, I helped Edith prepare supper and even a batch of cookies for later.

Multiple smells of warm food wafted through the house. Paul and Luke added to the smells with leftover oil that stained their hands, washed hundreds of times before their meals were started.

At dinner I found out that Luke was staying until he finished working on my car. I was excited to get to know him better, when we had spare time, that is. I had never been in the presence of another mutant before.

This is going to be quite the experience I thought as I got ready for bed. The four of us strongly agreed that a good night's sleep is what we needed from such a long day.


	13. Across the Sky

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while. I still haven't been writing that much on my own lately. I've have been doing more songs and poems though. I promise I will start Tom's story up again. Enjoy this part though. It's not much, kinda like a filler.**

* * *

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, I turned to face the clock on the nightstand. The red neon lights read 11:05. I sighed. Two hours had passed and I still couldn't get to sleep. I couldn't tell if it was from the hot summer night air of the fact that I wasn't sleeping in my own bed.

Sitting up in the bed I noticed the window was opened a crack, but not nearly enough to let in some of the night's breeze.

I carefully stepped out of the bed as to not wake Sun, who slept at the foot of the bed, and Roscoe, who was sleeping in a corner of the room

Moving to the window, I was about to just open it all the way when I saw a dark figure crossing in front of it. With the moon as bright as it was, I could tell the build of the person was Luke.

I waited for him to be out of earshot as I opened the window all the way. Noticing it didn't have a screen on it, I climbed over the window's sill, completely forgetting my shoes.

Quietly, I followed behind him. He walked towards the barn and quickly turned the corner behind it. As soon as I also turned the corner, he sat down, leaning against the barn's outer wall.

Luke looked at me, not startled or anything. He looked almost glad to see me. I let my fingers slide across the wall as I walked closer to him. I sat next to him and pulled my knees to my chest as I looked out in pure awe.

He couldn't have found a better spot. Where we sat sloped down into the corn and hay fields, both of which were just harvested. Out across the fields the moon shone over them making them a grayish-blue. The sky above was pitch black and speckled with stars.

My mouth dropped open and I was unable to speak as a meteor shot across the sky. Every constellation that could be seen in late June was visible.


	14. Let It All Out

**Here's another short page. Sorry for all that were/are following this story. School and life have been getting in the way of my writings. I apologize a thousand times. Please enjoy. **

* * *

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" he kept his eyes on the sky as he asked me this. I scanned the openness before I respond.

"You couldn't have picked a better spot." I wanted to keep a conversation going, but I didn't want to ruin the bliss of it all.

"So, you've never seen a mutant before have you?" he said. I looked at him, surprised he wanted to talk. He turned to look at me for not speaking right away.

'_Do I tell him? It's okay, isn't it?_' a voice in the back of my mind told me it was okay, he's a friend. "Actually... I'm one too. The truth is, I'm heading to this school that is for mutants." I looked at him, but his face didn't change. He wasn't shocked at all.

"I was going to go there. My grandparents agreed to it, but they thought it would cost too much money. So, we stopped talking to Professor Xavier and forgot about it. Seven years later, I find out it's a free school." he chuckled and I laughed too.

"How old are you anyways?" I think I was a little too forward asking that.

"I'm twenty-two. Finishing up college right, well in the fall, not right now." I nodded. He still looked younger to me.

In the distance an owl called out to the darkness. It's sound ringing through the farmlands and nearby woods. It sent chills down my spine. Luke cleared his throat.

"What type of powers do you have?"

"Well, I guess I can create and control fire. It's still kinda weird to me still. It's almost like I can absorb heat from the air to create flames. I can absorb straight flame too." I laughed thinking of when I was ten and absorbed the candle's flame. Then I thought of Trevor, when I nearly killed him. My face must have looked pretty funny changing from one emotion to the other.

Luke noticed my change of feelings. "It must be kind of hard for you with a skill like that. I mean, when I was younger, around sixteen or whatnot, when I first started realizing I was a mutant, my powers only happened when I was extremely mad or upset. Is it the same for you?"

I looked at him straight in the eyes for a while before answering, "Yeah... A little over a year ago, I almost killed my boyfriend. I absorbed his body heat and he went into a coma. Heck, a couple of days ago, I created like a heatwave while fighting some punk kids from school." I dropped it there, but he kept going.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you fighting about?" he stretched his legs out with his arms braced behind him.

"I dropped out of school the year I almost killed Trevor, my boyfriend, and no one knew what happened to me except my best friend that I lived with. Sam, Trevor, and I always had a problem with these kids that I fought. And the other day I was babysitting Sam's little sister at a local park, they must of ditched their last couple of classes and showed up at the park. They pretty much came up behind me and started harassing me. I got mad and my powers kinda took over. That's when I realized I had to go to the school." that was really long winded. He nodded understandingly. I looked at him ready for more, but he was quiet. He looked back at me and I eyes held. He started to laugh slightly.

"What?" he asked.

"Its just... I've never talked to anyone this way before. I've never had a chance to tell anyone of my life really before."

"Oh..." he smiled again before looking back over the fields. I still stared.

"Thanks, Luke." I stood up and put out my hand before heading back to bed. He chuckled again, but took my hand. "Goodnight. I'll see ya in the morning."

"Night."


End file.
